Sloth
by The New Weasley
Summary: Merlin has to deal with one of the Seven Deadly Sins when a new sorcerer enters Camelot. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur, you dollophead, you can't beat Warin." said Merlin desperately, watching the stranger practice from the window in Arthur's chamber. "Look, Merlin, I can't just give up the fight. The whole kingdom will think I'm a wimp. Anyway, he's not that good."  
"The whole kingdom will be attending your funeral if you fight. And he looks pretty good to me." Merlin retorted, raising his eyebrows at the stubborn prince. Arthur scowled. "That's because you're an idiot."  
"Let me fight instead." Merlin said suddenly, looking at Arthur intently. Arthur looked away from the intense brown eyes. "I can't, Merlin. You don't stand a chance."  
"It doesn't matter if I die. I don't have to run a kingdom one day."  
"Forget it. You're not fighting Warin, and that's final. Instead, you can make sure that my chainmail is clean for tomorrow." Merlin grimaced, and, picking up the pile of chainmail on the way, walked out of the chamber.

Merlin knocked urgently on the door to Warin's chamber, and waited until he heard "Come in." before he turned the handle and walked in. Warin raised his eyebrows in mild surprise at the sight of the servant. "Yes?"  
"I want to take Prince Arthur's place in the fight tomorrow." Warin stared at him for a second before letting out a laugh. "You? You're hardly competition."  
"Please. I'd gladly give my life for Arthur's, and I can't let him go to his death." Warin looked at him again, considering, before saying "Alright then. I've seen how much Arthur values you. It will hurt him much more to see you die than to die himself." And with that, he picked up his sword off the table, and began to sharpen it. Merlin backed out of the room, and walked down the corridor to deliver the news to Arthur.

"You did what?!" asked Arthur incredulously. Merlin looked straight back at him, eyes clear and head high. "I volunteered to take your place. And Warin accepted."  
"Merlin, you idiot, at least I could've beaten him. Despite the fact he's not a brilliant fighter, neither are you." Arthur said angrily, storming towards the table where Merlin stood, and reaching behind the slender boy. He picked up his sword, and handed it to Merlin, then picked up a broom that Merlin had, yet again, left lying in the corner of the room. "Show me what you've got."  
"I have to admit, Merlin, you're not as bad as I thought," Arthur admitted. "But you keep getting distracted. Don't let any pretty girls grab your attention." Merlin grinned half-heartedly, and placed the sword back on the table. "You might be able to beat him. You almost hit me a few times," he added encouragingly. "Anyway, you better go and get some sleep. You'll want to be well rested for tomorrow."  
"Think you, Sire." replied Merlin, before walking slowly out the room, and back to Gaius's chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin awoke early in the morning after a restless night, and stumbled down the stairs to wash his face in the basin. Gaius walked over to him and rested one hand on his shoulder. "I hope you do well today," he said gravely. "You have a great destiny to fulfil."  
"It might be hard to do that when I'm dead." Merlin said, before quickly returning to his room to get dressed. When he re-emerged, Gaius held up a cup of disgusting looking liquid. "Bottoms up."  
"What's this?" replied Merlin, raising an eyebrow sceptically.  
"It will help your strength. It's best to drink it in one." Merlin pulled a face, then tipped up the cup and swallowed the cordial. It was quite an effort not to immediately spit it back out again, but he managed to swallow it, grimacing as he did so. "One day, one of your remedies is going to taste nice, Gaius." he grinned.

"I think you're being very brave." said Gwen, as she waited next to him. Neither man would be wearing chainmail, so she hadn't had to help him, but she had wanted to keep him company until Warin arrived. Then Merlin saw him sauntering towards the arena. He took a deep breath, smiled nervously at Gwen, and started to make his way towards the arena too. He gripped his sword tightly in his sweaty hand, and allowed himself a few deep breaths. He could see Arthur frowning from his seat next to Uthur. On the other side of Uthur, Morgana looked very concerned, and was whispering to Gwen, who had made her way round to her.

Uthur stood, and raised one hand to silence the crowd. "The fight will be to the terms set out by the challenger. It will continue until one or both men are unable to continue, either through injury or death." He sat, and regally nodded to the two men in the arena. Merlin and Warin bowed to each other, then Merlin raised his sword into a defensive stance. And then the fight began. Warin swung his sword hard at Merlin, who managed to block the hit, and swung his won sword back at Warin, nicking him on the leg. The crowd cheered, and Warin hissed, and began muttering, which Merlin assumed was quiet threats towards him. Almost immediately Warin started thrusting his sword at Merlin, who barely escaped getting hit each time.

Suddenly, Warin's sword grazed the side of Merlin's arm, just barely, but enough to draw blood. Merlin could see Arthur wince out of the corner of his eye. He was suddenly feeling tired, but assumed that it was just from trying so hard not to die. He continued attempting not to be skewered, and managed to get in a few jabs of his own, slicing Warin once more. He was now feeling extremely sluggish, and each swing of the sword was an intense effort, and he was certain that this wasn't an ordinary tiredness. The crowd gasped as he stumbled and Warin swung his sword towards Merlin's back. Somehow, Merlin managed to feebly block the blow, and Arthur punched the air subtly. However, Gaius frowned. He could see that something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin knew that he had to take a break, so he turned his sword round so that the hilt was facing outwards, and as swiftly as he could, stepped towards Warin and slammed the hilt into the side of his head, dazing him. Then he stumbled to the side of the arena, and leant heavily on the wooden wall, as darkness began to cloud his vision. He shook his head in an effort to get rid of it, but this just made him dizzy, and the approach of the darkness quicker. His legs started to give underneath him, and he crumpled to the floor, dark eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Arthur stood quickly as he saw Merlin fold into himself. But when he saw Warin start to advance on the unconscious boy, he drew his sword and leapt over the stand, running towards Warin, pressing his sword into his back. "Stop, or I run you through." Warin held up both hands and slowly turned to face Arthur. "You think you can stop me? You have stopped so many of my kind, but not me." He snarled, raising his sword to meet Arthur's. "Don't let him cut you, Arthur. He's using sorcery." Gaius called urgently from his crouched position next to Merlin. "He won't get the chance. Guards!" he cried, prompting two chainmail-clad men two come running, one taking hold of each of Warin's arms. Arthur smacked his sword out of his hands, and the guards escorted him towards the dungeons.

As soon as the guards were out of sight, Arthur dropped his sword and rushed over to Gaius and Merlin, who looked pitifully small lying on the ground. He scooped him up, which was no challenge considering how slender Merlin was. The dark head lolled over Arthur's strong arm, bobbing slightly up and down as Arthur carried him towards the medical tent, Gaius following close behind. When they got to the tent, Arthur laid Merlin down carefully on the bed. "What has Warin done to him."  
"I'm not certain. I want to take a look at his sword." Gaius lifted one of Merlin's limp hands to feel his pulse as Arthur went to collect Warin's sword from the arena.

"How is he?" Gwen asked, emerging from the flap of the tent, looking very worried. "Still unconscious, but he doesn't seem to have any injuries apart from this cut and a few bruises from when he collapsed." Gaius replied, gently prodding the red areas on Merlin's torso. At this point, Arthur returned, carefully carrying Warin's sword at arm's length. "Thank you, Sire. If you wouldn't mind, would you help me get Merlin's shirt off so I can dress these."  
"Certainly, Gaius." Arthur replied, carefully lifting Merlin's torso off the bed, so Gaius could get the shirt over his head. This was a slight struggle, as Merlin's long limbs were completely uncooperative, but eventually Arthur lowered a now bare-chested Merlin back onto the bed.

"I'll go and get some water." Gwen said, before hurrying from the tent. While she was away, Gaius began to closely examine the hilt of the sword. Arthur sat quietly, which was unusual, next to Merlin, watching carefully for any sign of movement. Gwen returned with a bucket brimming with water, and carefully placed it on a wooden table near Merlin's head. "Do you need anything else, Gaius?"  
"Thank you, Guinevere, but there really isn't anything more to do." Gwen nodded. "Gaius. My lord." She said, bowing to Arthur, before leaving the tent once more. Gaius turned to Arthur. "I don't want to step out of line, Sire, but I could use some help with Merlin."  
"I don't mind, Gaius. After all, this would have been me if Merlin hadn't taken my place."  
"I am truly grateful. I need you to press cold towels on those bruises, to reduce the swelling."

The two men spent half an hour silently performing their separate tasks; Arthur dabbing carefully at Merlin's bruises, Gaius examining the sword in intricate detail. Suddenly, Gaius let out a gasp that caused Arthur to jump slightly, and dab slightly harder than he'd meant to, though Merlin didn't react. "What is it, Gaius? I think Merlin might have another bruise now." Arthur said, nervously patting the slender boy's torso. "Come and see for yourself. I want to make sure that my old eyes aren't playing tricks on me." Arthur put down the wet cloth, and walked over to where Gaius was holding up the sword. "See there, on the hilt." Gaius said, pointing. Arthur bent closer, and as he did, he could make out tiny writing. "Sloth? What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Sloth is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, which are closely tied up with the Old Religion. I think that Warin may have used powerful sorcery to harness one of the Sins."  
"If they're the 'deadly' sins, then… what's going to happen to Merlin?"  
"That's a good question, Arthur. One that I think we'll have to go to Warin for the answer to."


	4. Chapter 4

"We know that you've used sorcery, in the form of a Deadly Sin, to fight Merlin. Tell us how to remedy it."  
"Well done, Gaius. You're not as stupid as you look, even if you are a traitor to my kind. However, you're going to have to be diligent, and act with vigour, if you want to help your friend. For if you're not quick enough, he'll slowly dehydrate. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"  
"Then tell us where to find the cure."  
"I've told you quite enough already, if you listened well enough, old man." Gaius frowned in confusion for a moment, before his eyebrows raised in clarity. "What do you mean, sorcerer. You've told us nothing." Arthur demanded, but Gaius touched his arm lightly, and shook his head. "No, Arthur, he's right." he said, before turning and hurrying towards his chambers, a very confused prince in tow.

"What do you mean, Gaius. That man told us nothing of use." Arthur asked, as Gaius hurriedly searched his shelves for the book that he was looking for. "He did, Arthur, and I'll explain it later, but first, I need you to bring Merlin up to my chambers. This might take a while, and I don't want him freezing to death outside." Arthur frowned, but quickly left to obtain his servant, leaving Gaius to continue to search his bookshelves. At the same moment that he found the book he was looking for, Arthur returned, Merlin in his arms, and carefully set him down once more. The prince watched the delicate-looking boy breathing deeply and evenly on the bed, almost as if he were just sleeping.

"Now, Arthur, Warin hinted heavily that to combat the Sloth, we have to use Diligence, which is the corresponding Virtue. I remembered that in one of my older potions book, there is a remedy called 'Sollicitudinem', which I think might be the cure to this… illness. However, it takes quite a while to make, and involves some very complicated processes. I don't know if I can make it in time."  
"You have to try, Gaius. For Merlin. We can't just let him die, not after all he's done for both of us." Arthur said earnestly. Gaius was suddenly glad that Merlin had managed to inspire such loyalty in the young prince. He smiled. "Of course. Now, I really can't ask you to do anything else. I'm sure that you have other duties to attend to."  
"I'd really rather stay…"  
"I'm afraid I'll have to insist, my lord. Your father won't be happy if I keep you here for too long. After all, Merlin is only a servant. However, if you happen to see Morgana, would you ask her if I can borrow Gwen."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur returned early the next morning, determined to see how Merlin was doing before he had to begin his duties. He entered the chamber to find Gaius working tirelessly at his bench, dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. "Gaius. How's the remedy going?"  
"So far, so good. However, I estimate that it will take another 2 days to complete, and I don't know if Merlin will last that long. He's already showing signs of dehydration, and we can't get him to drink anything." Arthur stood next to Merlin's bed, and could see that Gaius was right. Merlin's lips were dry and chapped. "Well, Gaius, if there's anything that I can do to help…"  
"Thank you, Sire."

Arthur had been extremely annoyed to be unable to visit Gaius and Merlin the next day, but his father had insisted that he join him on a trip to a nearby kingdom. However, when they returned late the next afternoon, Arthur immediately raced up to the physician's chambers. He rushed through the doorway, but stopped short of the slender boy lying on the bed. He could hear the fast, rasping breath from where he was standing. "Gaius, he's burning up." Gwen said urgently from her seat next to the bed, gently mopping Merlin's head and chest with a cold towel. Arthur walked right over to the other side of the bed, and stared at Merlin's pained face. The dark hair made his pale face look even paler, and it was damp with sweat.

"Gaius, how long does he have left?" Arthur asked.  
"A couple of hours, at best. The cure is almost finished, though. There's just one more step to go. Gwen, could you try and keep him cool?"  
"Of course, Gaius."  
"Is there anything that I can do?" Arthur enquired.  
"No, Sire." So the young prince took a seat, and nervously watched Gwen dabbing away. After an hour, Gaius hurried around his workbench, carrying a small wooden bowl, with a thick paste inside. "Arthur, unwrap the gauze on his arm, quickly." Arthur did as he was told, and when the thin cut was uncovered, Gaius began to apply the paste on top of it.

The result was instantaneous. As soon as Gaius finished applying the paste, Merlin let out a rasping gasp, and arched his back painfully high, before his whole body went completely slack. Gwen and Arthur looked at each other, seeing their own shock mirrored in the other's eyes. Then, it was their turn to gasp, as golden light rose in a steady glow from the slender body, and dissolved into the air. Then, Merlin's dark eyelashes began to flutter, and he was soon blearily looking up at three extremely worried faces. "What..?" he began hoarsely, before he began to cough so hard that his entire body shook. Gaius quickly handed him a cup of cool water, which Merlin gulped down, before continuing. "What's wrong with you three? You look like someone just died."

In response to this, Gwen leant down to hug him hard. "You almost did. We were all so worried."  
"Yeah. Do you know how long it takes to train a new servant?" Arthur joked, receiving a quick scowl from Gwen. "I'm… glad you're alive, Merlin."  
"Did Warin beat me, then?" he asked curiously.  
"We've got a lot to tell you Merlin, but later. You're still weak, and you need rest." said Gaius, stepping in before Gwen or Arthur could start talking, and motioning for them to leave his patient alone. Besides, it had been a long day for them all.


End file.
